


Lay 'Em on the Table

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, Erotic Game, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow finds a teacher so Buffy and Willow celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay 'Em on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though.
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. These stories show how their game plays out. For this story- Buffy/Willow (the game). 
> 
> One Last Thing- A few words, if I may, about the BDSM vocabulary chosen to be used in this story and hereafter in the series. They are not terms I usually use so casually or even at all. And I remember the mental debate at the time. In the end, I chose to use the most general, common, known to every reader language because I was already explaining so much to the characters. I still cringe a little re-reading it though. But semantics and subtleties of the ‘scene’ would bring us sideways to the story. If the terms bother you, please ignore them. Honestly, they’re just words.

College was even alive in the summer.  Willow loved that.  Its heartbeat was easy and the pace of campus was slow even breaths, but still she could see the evidence of college life.  A mix of students and adults met for evening classes, the transplant residents found jobs setting up lecture halls and dorms for special seminars, and student organizations still gathered, their hardened core keeping the flame of their social cause lit until the flood of the newly transformed in the fall.  It was for one of these meetings that Willow found herself on campus, pacing in the hall.

 

‘Just walk up to the door and enter.  Easy.  Think of it like a classroom.  Well it is a classroom, but think of it as just being another class.  A course of study.  You’ve even done homework already.  So walk in the room.’  She was babbling to herself, occasionally looking up to notice women in leather or latex, accessorized in collars, boots, gloves or whips entering through the closed door in question.  ‘Great, I’m not dressed right.  I didn’t know there would be a dress code.  Tara didn’t mention correct attire.  But how would she know?  It’s not like she cruises SM lane looking for the hangouts.  Maybe I shouldn’t either.  No, I should.  I mean, what’s the worse that could happen?  Don’t answer that, nevermind.  This is me, walking in the door.’

 

Willow slipped into the room and took a seat near the edge of the gathered people.  There were only about a dozen young women, mostly couples if she could trust what she knew of body language here.  At the head of the room, but off away from the main group sat an older woman, maybe in her 30’s, leaning back with her feet up on a desk.  She was in jeans and a tee-shirt tucked in with a belt around her waist.  Black leather boots were the only thing close to dressed up about her.  Willow relaxed somewhat.  At least she wasn’t the only one who could walk out of here and go grocery shopping if she wanted to.  Everyone started to quiet and settle into their seats as one woman in layers of leather stood at the head of a table.

 

“I see we have someone new.  We’re not really set up with greeters in the summer, but if you can tell us your name we can at least welcome you.”  The woman standing looked Willow in the eyes and waited.

 

“Um, hi, yeah um, my name is Willow and I’m new and learning and I’m just here to watch.”  Willow meekly smiled and waved, her mind adding the silent comment, ‘No pun intended’.

 

“Welcome Willow.  My name is Ice.  I’m sure everyone can do all the introductions after the meeting.”  Then their meeting started.  Willow just quietly half listened as she watched intently, trying gauge everyone, how they were with each other, and whether she would want to join.  The topic itself didn’t really interest her as it seemed to center on politics and changing the medical world’s opinions about alternate lifestyles.  She found before with the gay issue that if she had her friends she could ignore the rest of the world, since she was always too busy saving it to try to change it.  By the end of the meeting she could see her plan was a bust.  Social club on campus meant social issues.  ‘At least I get points for walking in the door,’ she mentally comforted herself.

 

The meeting ended and she patently went through a receiving line of introductions as everyone left quickly with the unconscious thought of getting home before dark.  Willow was just about to leave as well when the woman who had sat through the meeting in the corner walked up to her, arm extended for a handshake.

 

“Hello Willow, my name is Toni.  Not what you were expecting, was it?”

 

Willow took the offered hand reflexively, noticing strength but less power than some of the other handshakes she received tonight.  She looked up at the woman before her, easily pulling her hand away when she noticed how much the woman reminded her of Faith.  She had the same long dark hair, enticing eyes and full lips pulled in a slight sensual smile.  But her eyes were blue and her face, though beautiful, was not quite the same.  Her clothes were taunt against her body, accentuating a slight though very female figure.  Toni tilted her head slightly, smile still in place, waiting and almost purring in self confidence.

 

“Um, nice to meet you, Toni.”  Willow finally managed to reply.  “I didn’t know what to expect, so here I am.  But you’re right, it’s not what I want to join.”

 

“Well, what is it you’re looking for?  I might be able to help.”  Toni asked while sitting against the table behind her, long legs still easily touching the floor.

 

“I, ah, I’m not really sure.  I’m a little new at this and I’m not good at being new.  I just wanted to know more than internet stories could teach me.”  Willow reminded herself of her bad ass wicca self as she tried to settle down into the conversation.

 

Toni laughed softly.  “Don’t believe much of what you read on the net.  It all gets very Penthouse Forum quickly.”

 

“Oh, I can tell that.  That’s why I came here.  Not that I read Forum.  Like the stories I read are any better.  Sorry, shutting up now.”  Willow was nervous.  She wasn’t afraid of the woman in front of her, only that maybe she was going to find what she wasn’t sure she was looking for.

 

“Whoa, I’m sorry.  I think I’m making you nervous and that’s not my intention.  I could just tell you didn’t find what you wanted here.  They’re good people.  They meet once a week to plot the change of the world.  Honestly?  They are all as new as you, just in uniform.”  Toni was smiling at Willow.

 

“Yeah, well I didn’t even know there was a dress code.  And you said ‘they’.  You aren’t a part of the group?”  It suddenly dawned on Willow to wonder.

 

Toni laughed again softly.  She liked this kid.  Willow fluctuated between shy and aggressive, but there was no posturing, no show.  “No.  I’m the official faculty sponsor for the group, much to the university’s dismay I’m sure.  Mostly I just try to stay out of their way and let them do their thing.”

 

“Oh, so you’re a teacher here.”  Willow surmised.

 

“Sort of.”  Toni corrected.  “I’m getting my doctorate and so teach a class as a part of that.  Look, um, security gets weird here when the sun goes down.”

 

“Well, yeah.”  Willow put in before she thought, then quickly recovered at the puzzled glance Toni gave her.  “But go on, you were saying?”  Willow gained some of her confidence back when she remembered she knew of things the woman in front of her did not, and that she’s faced worse than a conversation with a beautiful self assured woman.

 

“I was just wondering if you would want to go get some coffee with me and we could continue the conversation.”  Toni waited patently for a reply.

 

“Um, sure.”  Willow said quickly before she could worry herself out of taking the chance and offered Toni a smile, determined to continue with this adventure.  She wasn’t sure just what coffee meant.  ‘It could mean just coffee.’  Willow reminded herself.  But she was growing more at ease with Toni and her natural curiosity was beginning to gain control.

 

The walk out of the building wasn’t rushed but was silent.  Toni led the way to the parking lot with Willow following easily beside her.  Willow halted abruptly though when she saw the destination was a motorcycle parked at the nearest edge. 

 

Noticing there were no other vehicles in the parking lot, Toni asked, “Do you have a car?  Or would you like a ride?”  She accentuated the offer with a smile.  “It’s no problem, have an extra helmet right here.”  Pointing to the helmet strapped to the back of the seat.

 

“Ah, okay I guess.  It just surprised me.  I’m not sure why.”  Willow started forward again and began putting on the offered helmet.

 

“Well a girl’s gotta keep some stereotype.”  Toni straddled the bike’s seat, pulled it upright from the kickstand and started the engine.  “Hop on.”  She offered, patting the rest of the seat behind her.

 

Willow managed to get on after a moment’s hesitation and putting a hand on Toni’s shoulder to balance herself with.  Not knowing where to place her hands after that, she quickly grabbed each side of Toni’s hips when the bike started forward and on their way.  Willow found it was fun to let herself be carried away, and frightening every time she looked at the road speeding below her feet.  Keeping her head up, she was even a little disappointed when the coffee shop came into view so soon.

 

Backing the bike up to park, Toni signaled for Willow to climb off with her head, then kicked down the stand and was soon standing beside Willow with her helmet off, running her hand through her tangled hair.  Smiling as Willow did the same, “Good job.  Have fun?”

 

“Yeah.”  Willow eagerly replied.

 

Toni’s smile widened.  “Cool.  Next time we ride just lean with me on the curves and turns.”

 

“They’ll be a next time we ride?”  Willow wondered aloud before really thinking.

 

“Well, I’d like that.  But if you prefer I could say next time you find yourself riding on a motorcycle, lean with the other person on the turns.”  Toni was still unsure where this was leading herself.  Coffee with an undergrad was flimsy at best and not her norm.

 

“No.  I mean, sure next time we ride.  I’m new at this too.”  It occurred to Willow just how new at all of this she was.  But getting to know Toni could not be a bad thing.

 

Toni held open the door and gestured Willow inside, forcing down the thought of seducing an innocent and resolving to simply get to know her.

 

They sat, ordered styles of coffee, then after some silence started a more casual conversation.  The coffee house was named Intermezzo and was the one almost international place in Sunnydale.  Foreign students talked in various languages as mild jazz played softly in the background.  Willow relaxed in the comfortable chair across a small table from Toni. 

 

“I detect an accent.  You haven’t told me where you’re from.”  Willow hoped they could start getting a little personal.

 

“New Hampshire, where all the license plates say Live Free Or Die.”  Toni returned the inquiry.  “And you?  Where’s hometown?”

 

“Oh, just here.  I thought of going to Harvard or Yale or east coast.”  Willow revealed.

 

“And you chose U.C. Sunnydale?  Why?  I’m sorry, that came out wrong and you don’t have to answer.”  Toni found she did want to know though.  She could feel there was something about Willow that couldn’t be answered just by looking at her or casual conversation.

 

“No.  It’s okay.  And if you’ll forgive me I won’t really answer.”  Willow smiled.  “Lets just say there is something more important here.”

 

Toni leaned back in her chair.  “Mystery in a woman.  I like that.  Something or someone?  I’ll even dare to ask.”

 

“Something.  Though now there’s someone, or someones, in a way.”  Willow realized how that could be heard and quickly added to explain.  “There’s friends and one non-monogamous relationship.”

 

“And still you come to a meeting alone.  Am I in the know of the secret side of Willow?”  Toni teased.

 

Willow’s smiled widened and she took a sip of coffee before answering.  “Not quite and in some ways not even close.  Tara, my girlfriend, is the one who told me of the meeting, and Buffy, my best friend, knows I’ve been researching and wondering.  It’s just that neither of them are wondering about the same thing.”

 

“So you haven’t ever had a relationship that involved BDSM?”  Toni concluded.

 

“Nope.  Boyfriend in a band, girlfriend who’s a witch, but no-one with the BDSM.”  Willow confirmed.  “But you have, right?  I mean of course you have.  Or maybe sponsoring the group is an open minded thing, but.”

 

Toni cut the beginnings of a ramble shorter.  “Yes I have.  A few times even.  Though not in the now.”  She clarified.  “Now I seemed to have brought with me the Live Free Or Die.”

 

“Well it’s a good saying.  How did you start though?  Cause I can’t find the space marked start.”  Willow knew she was getting very personal now but they were having coffee.

 

Toni laughed.  “Well, in college, I had an older girlfriend who after a few months brought it up.  I had never thought about it before, but it turned out she had seen something in me I didn’t even know was there.  She introduced me to the scene and when we eventually broke up I was already in, easily met others and it just goes on from there.  I never joined a group like the one tonight.  They just needed a sponsor and I like trouble.  But I don’t think it’s what you are looking for.”

 

“And where is what I’m looking for then?  Cause I know you got into it the normal way, but normal and me never seem to cross paths.  And maybe where isn’t what I should be asking for, cause even if in the where I found a who, I wouldn’t know what or how.”  Willow bravely though convolutedly kept on.

 

Toni leaned forward.  “At the beginning of the evening I would have placed money you were looking for a Mistress, but I’m thinking now I would have lost that bet.  Am I right?’

 

Willow sighed.  “Okay, at the risk of giving the wrong idea, yeah, you’re right.  I’m looking for a teacher.”

 

Toni leaned back again.  “No wrong idea given, just mild surprise.  After all, I was the one who asked you to go for coffee, remember?  It is I who had the wrong idea.”

 

“And what idea did you have?”  Willow’s curious side asked before the rest could block it.

 

“Um, well, innocent and young... but honest I was gonna try for best behavior.”  Toni admitted while trying to reassure.

 

“Oh.  Wow.”  Willow wasn’t sure how to respond and took a sip from a now empty cup.

 

“I usually don’t pick up young new people to turn into personal slaves.  In fact, I usually don’t even go out to coffee.  You made me curious and I’m just beginning to find out why.”  Toni smiled at Willow, hoping she doesn’t just scare her away, thinking she might be worth knowing.

 

Willow gave herself a moment to gain confidence again.  That a stranger could be attracted to her still surprised and confused her a little.  But she was finding out that life is nothing like high school, except for the demons of course.  “Well, innocent, not so.  And slave, wow but so no.  But now, so, um...”

 

“Now, there’s still curious.”  Toni leaned forward a little, absently tracing her finger around her empty coffee cup.  “I mean, I enjoy a good stereotype bashing, and as you can tell while I think costumes can be fun I don’t march in uniform, but are you sure?  About becoming a Mistress I mean.”

 

Willow smiled at the sudden image and title of Mistress, then slightly shook her mind clear of it.  “Yeah, I’ve met a side of me before that no-one expected.  Besides this isn’t new in my head, I just finally decided to try and do something about it.  Or try and figure out what to do about it.  How come you don’t dress the part for the meeting?  Is it cause of the university?  The whole I have to keep a secret double life?”

 

“No.”  Toni looked into Willow’s eyes.  “I don’t really have any secrets.  In fact part of my thesis involves the mainstream’s reaction to what they term alternative lifestyles and the deviant as archetype in the media.  But anyway, I’ve found it’s more comfortable to just be yourself and more interesting to bind them with nothing more than a look, your words, and their desire.  And if there’s a need for pain, I wear a belt.”  Toni gave Willow a sly smile.

 

“I know what you mean.”  Willow smiled back remembering having Buffy, if only for a moment.

 

“You do, don’t you?  You’ve done more than read urban SM legends on the net, haven’t you?”  Toni almost teased.

 

“Only once, and not really, but kinda sorta and almost, but it couldn’t happen cause it was with Buffy.”  Willow didn’t really explain.

 

“Buffy?”  Toni asked giving an incredulous tone to the name.

 

“The best friend.”  Willow tried to clarify.

 

“Ah, of course, I get it.”  Willow could hear the echo of ‘how classic’ behind Toni’s words and smiled evilly.

 

“Not even close.”  She merrily informed her coffee mate of another misassumption.  “I mean yeah, there’s the whole I’m attracted to her and love her, but as it turns out that goes both ways.  Then there’s the yes, I watch her from afar, but that’s definitely in a voyeur way and not in a love sick way.  Which works out as well cause she likes to be watched, even by Spike, which might not be so good.”

 

“Spike?”  Toni interrupted the explanation.

 

“Yeah, now he’s the one who loves but can not have.  There is always one of those, isn’t there?  I bet your thesis has some insight into that...”  Willow tried to belatedly turn the tide of the over explanation.

 

“Oh no you don’t.”  Toni smiled amazed at how much was hidden inside the young woman before her.  “I can tell you about my thesis another day.  If you want and can have, why don’t you take?”

 

Willow sighed and continued on.  In a way she was enjoying talking about this with someone who would understand.  “Because when it all came out in the open finally it turned into a kind of a game.  I watch, she is watched and never the two shall touch.  Until one of us snaps that is.  But it ain’t gonna be me.”  Willow stated decisively.

 

“Wow.  You are full of surprises.  It’s a great game, though not usually one newcomers think to start off with.  How long have you been playing?”  Toni was impressed now and mentally slapped herself for believing first impressions.

 

“About a month now I think.  You’ve played this?  Cause I’ll be honest.  She’s starting to drive me crazy.  Cause there’s the whole best friend thing so of course there’s some touching.  And she has this wonderful habit of stripping off her top when we’re alone together.  Then there’s the whole playing on the SM thing with pretending and suggesting she could be submissive when she is so totally not and it’s such an unfair card to play cause I really don’t have a counter unfair card to play against her.”

 

Toni was laughing and trying to speak.  “Okay, I get it.  I get the picture.  I’d have better images right now if I knew what Buffy looked like, but I can imagine it very well anyway.”  Toni gained her breath back.  “You want to get a little more even?”

 

Willow smiled at the thought.  “Oh yeah, what do you suggest?”

 

“Make suggestive propositions of your own, only in public and where people can almost hear them.  Give her images and ideas of what she could be doing under the table or in the corner when you’re at a restaurant for instance.  Bring the game almost into public view.”  Toni did know this game though only through friends.

 

“Oh, that’s good.  See, you taught me.”  Willow stopped suddenly, stunned at what she implied.  “I mean, um, I didn’t mean...”

 

“I know what you meant, Willow, and I have a proposition myself.  I’d like to teach you all I know of being a Mistress.  I’ll introduce you to the scene and its people.  I’d even like to become a friend and hope it works out that well.  But that’s it.  I’ll be honest from the beginning, I’m not looking for a relationship right now.  In fact, actively avoiding one, though contrary to my actions this evening.  Is that what you would like?  Would you be willing to just let me teach you?”

 

“That’s exactly what I would like.”  Willow grew excited.  “I think, I mean, what exactly is entailed in teaching me?”

 

Toni’s face showed serious for a moment.  “The best way to learn is to be a slave first.  It’s the only way you’ll know exactly what it feels like when you do it to another.  And to be any good at it, you have to really know.  It’s the only way I’m willing to teach you.  I understand that side is not what you really desire, but I’ll explain why I do each thing I’ll do and you’ll know better than any other way of learning, truly how to be a Mistress.”

 

“Okay, that’s what I thought.  I knew that much at least anyway.  And to be honest that side is a little intriguing.  I mean I must like some pain, I’m playing this game with Buffy after all.”  Willow went from excited to some trepidation.

 

“Oh, that’s a different kink.  They’re all kinda similar, but each has their own vibe so to speak.  This will feel very different.  But do understand this, it will be consensual, safe and sane.  While I live the lifestyle, I’m not into the extreme.  Besides, I want you to enjoy it and want to do this to others.  It’s kinda the point, don’t you think?”  Toni smiled again, relaxing from serious and back into suggestive.

 

Willow gave herself one last hesitation then decided.  “Okay, I accept.  Um, when, how, where?”

 

Toni laughed again.  “Well, how about day after tomorrow say 6 o’clock, you’ll see, and my place?”

 

After directions were given and ride home refused, Willow gave a somewhat awkward goodbye and left to find Buffy on patrol to tell her the news.  She found her in the second cemetery tried.

 

“Hey Buffy.”  Willow announced her presence before coming within reach of a reaction.

 

“Hey yourself.  What you doing out?”  Buffy was sitting on top of a grave stone waiting for a newly turned to rise and die again.

 

“Looking for you silly.  I thought he died in a car accident.”  Willow said, noticing the name on the grave stone, “What makes you think he’ll go all vampy?”  She leaned on the stone next to Buffy, looking at the new grave.

 

“I heard tonight on the streets that he picked up a hooker just before the accident.  Rumor is she’s now one of the others as they call them.  So, I thought I’d just wait and see.  Besides, it’s been real quiet tonight, in the kinda creepy way.”  Buffy explained.  She was gaining quite the unusual network of informants.

 

“Heard on the streets?  So what, they just coming up to you with the info now?”  Willow couldn’t just stay still and started wandering around a little, a bounce in her step and half her mind wondering how to bring up what happened tonight.

 

“Yeah.  Hazel must have told them they should do that.  It was kinda a shock when this really cute guy in drag came up to me with the info.  He was such a flirt about it too.  A very confusing flirt.”  Buffy watched Willow’s bouncing pacing more than the potential vamp rise.  “Okay, I give, what’s with the bouncing Willow?”

 

Willow stopped and turned toward Buffy.  “I had coffee.”  She smiled and bounced a little in place for effect.

 

“Uh-huh.  And do I have to beg for the rest of the story?  Cause I don’t really know how but I’m sure you can teach me.”  Buffy teased.

 

“Oh yeah, and very soon I hope.”  Willow surprised her with the reply while walking up to stand next to her.  “Not soon enough.  You are driving me crazy you know.”  She said while running her eyes across Buffy body.

 

Buffy’s eyes widened at the change in Willow’s demeanor and her skin flushed.  She loved the effect Willow had on her, the way a simple conversation could so easily turn to seduction then just as quickly return to normal.  “Mmm, Willow, hold that thought.”  Buffy caught movement in the grave out of the corner of her eye and stood ready for the fight.

 

“Hey, I know you.”  She greeted the new vamp, focusing his attention on her rather than Willow.  “I beat you up last week and told you not to come back for trying to force someone into your car.  See, you should have listened to me.”

 

The vamp was instantly angry at remembering how she hurt him and attacked, thinking to get revenge.  The fight wasn’t a long one, but was drawn out a little on Buffy’s part.  She was re-giving the lecture she gave him before along with a new beating.  The main point of how he should respect women emphasized with a stake to the heart.  With a fresh coat of dust on the ground, she was now all smiles and a bounce of her own.  Willow smiled back but pointed to a spot behind her.  Turning, Buffy saw a female vampire standing just out of range and pouting with her arms crossed.

 

“He was mine.”  She informed Buffy.  “I had this whole long term revenge planned.  You should stay out of people’s business.”

 

“Sorry, had the invite, you know how that one goes.”  Buffy smirked and readied for another kill.

 

“He was a rapist you know.  Didn’t deserve such a quick death.  Ah well, your end is coming soon too.  The shadow’s gonna eat you.”  The young woman smiled.  “And me, I’m just gonna blow this town.”  And before Buffy could catch her she took off. 

 

A frustrated Buffy turned back to Willow.  “What was that all about?”

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t feel sorry for the guy turning vamp any more.  Think there’s a new bad in town?”

 

“Oh I don’t know.  There’s always a new bad.  But if it weren’t for the new bads there’d be nothing new at all.”  Buffy walked back to Willow, still bouncing a little trying to work off the energy of one fight and the frustration of missing the other.

 

“Oh, I got something new.”  Willow teased, earlier thoughts still held.  “You know, you look amazing while you’re fighting.  So much focus and strength.”

 

“You like?”  Buffy smiled, putting her hands on either side of Willow and on the grave stone that Willow was now sitting on, trapping her there and pinning her with her eyes.  “I still have some focus left, so spill, what came with coffee?”

 

Willow’s breaths grew deeper and she was lost for a moment in Buffy’s eyes, her fingers mindlessly tracing the muscles in Buffy’s arms.  They were only a few inches apart and she tore her eyes from Buffy’s only to notice her lips and pause again.  Finally closing her eyes a moment she regained some composure and returned to Buffy’s eyes, smiling.  “A sexy woman, a motorcycle ride, and an offer.”

 

Buffy arched an eyebrow but didn’t move away.  “Wow, some coffee.  Go on.”

 

Still smiling, Willow placed her hands around Buffy’s neck, absently playing with her hair.  “Well, I finally went to that campus BDSM meeting which was a bust, but the faculty sponsor invited me out to coffee.  She supplied the motorcycle ride.  We got to talking and she offered to train me, um, teach me to be a Mistress.  And I accepted by the way.”  Willow’s smile got wider, her eyes challenging Buffy’s.

 

It was Buffy’s turn to drop her gaze and notice the lips so close to her own, her mind trying to process what Willow told her and what it meant.  “So you trust her?  What do you know about her?  Oh, is this a couple thing now?”  Buffy was hit with a twinge of jealous as she looked back again into Willow’s eyes.

 

“No, no couple thing, just learning.  I don’t even know if there will be sex involved, though it is kinda a sex thing.  I don’t know much, but yes I trust her.  That’s a listening to my gut thing.  But just in case I’ll give you the when and where info so you know where to start looking.  But it will be okay, just, I don’t know, SM’ie.”  Willow intentionally left out the details of how she would learn all this.  She’d tell Buffy that part later when she was used to the idea.

 

“So, my Willow’s gonna be a Mistress?”  Buffy grinned and held her eyes.  “What does Tara think?”

 

“She’s the next to find out, but she’s on a date tonight.”  Willow watched for any reaction from Buffy.  “You alright with that?”

 

“Huh?  Oh yeah.  Honest, I’m good and getting more used to the unconventional every day.  Will this change us?”  Buffy asked.

 

Willow went back to tracing the arms that trapped her.  “No, but in time it may add another spice to the mix.”  Willow challenged Buffy with her eyes.

 

  1. “Maybe.”   



 

Willow dropped her eyes to the top unbuttoned part of Buffy’s shirt, showing skin but not quite any cleavage.  She remembered Toni’s advice and decided they should celebrate her finding a teacher with some public playing.  "Lets go to the Bronze.  I feel like dancing."

 

Buffy was a little surprised at the change in topic, but readily agreed.  "Great idea.  I could use a way to burn some of this energy off."

 

"There's better ways to do that, Buffy."

 

"Really?"  Buffy gave Willow an innocent look that was spoiled by the knowing tone in her voice.

 

Willow laughed a little.  "Come on, lets go see what we can come up with."

 

When they entered the Bronze, they were a little disappointed.  There was a live band playing, and though the music was good, there was no dance beat.  The mood was mellow and the place was almost empty. 

 

"Huh."  Willow was at a loss.  "Maybe it'll pick up when the band is done."

 

"I'm cool with staying.  How about pool till we see what comes next?" 

 

Willow's mood rebounded.  "Alright.  I'll get drinks you stake our claim."

 

Buffy was setting up the table when Willow returned with a pitcher of beer and two glasses, setting them on the nearby table.

 

"Are we getting drunk tonight?"  Buffy asked as Willow poured the beer.

 

"No, not drunk.  Just adult.  Coffee with a stranger and a night out over a few beers with a friend.  I'm not feeling very high school tonight."  Willow handed Buffy her beer.  "Besides, getting you a little tipsy is the only chance I have at holding my own at pool with you.  Well, that and the small help of magic."

 

"Hey!  No fair using magic…"  Buffy protested before drinking.

 

"It is when announced first."  Willow took her cue stick to start the game.  "And I'll only use a little to help with my stroke.  I won't control the balls, I promise.  It evens us up with your slayer coordination."

 

"We'll see."  Buffy remained uncommitted to the idea that magic made it even, but didn't protest further.

 

The game was fairly even with Buffy holding a slight edge and they both relaxed into the rhythm of it, taking turns slowly drinking the beer.  By the second game they were having fun.

 

"So, tell me about this teacher of yours."  Buffy started conversationally what she had been wondering about through the first game.

 

"Well, she looks a lot like Faith and is all self confident, but without the cocky so in a different way.  She's getting a doctorate at the university and rides a motorcycle.  Um, and she's from New Hampshire and her name is Toni.  That's all I know."  Willow was surprised at how comfortable she was at not knowing anything really about the woman who would teach her. 

 

"Wills, are you sure you want to do this?  I mean Mistress Willow's a good thing, but do you really need a stranger to teach you?  Can't it be like practice makes perfect?  You don't even know this woman's last name I bet."  Buffy let her worry mode kick in.

 

Willow just smiled at her before lining up a shot, taking her time to form her reply.  "I used practice makes perfect with magic and found some real dark places.  I don't want to go there with sex.  So yeah, I want a teacher.  Besides, who would I practice on?  You?"  She lined up another shot as she continued.  "As for the stranger... I think it will be better.  No history to make it more awkward then it already will be.  She doesn't know the geek from high school.  I think she knows less about me than I know of her really.  I make her curious."  Willow beamed a proud smile at Buffy then crossed to the table for another sip while Buffy took her next shot.

 

"Playing all mystery girl, huh?  No Clark Kent alias preplanned?  Careful there, and in more ways than one."  Buffy mildly warned her friend. 

 

"I know, just still recovering from active secrecy.  I'd be no good as a spy.  Haven't you ever wondered about a moment with a stranger?"  Willow was just watching and casually drinking.  Buffy was not missing and Willow was content to admire the focus and unconscious grace of her friend.

 

Buffy looked up at the question then resumed playing while answering.  "If by moment you mean sex, no I haven't.  Sex while strangers are watching, oh yeah."  She looked up at Willow and winked then continued playing.  "I just never really considered it.  Doesn't fit the good girl image I thought I had to be."  She looked at Willow after setting up for a new game.  "You've been thinking about it?"

 

"Well not really.  I mean, when I think of two strangers on a train, I really think of me getting to watch them unseen."  Willow moved back to the table to try again.

 

"Huh?"  Buffy poured herself more beer.  She wasn't counting her drinks but was only feeling mildly buzzed by it still.

 

"Strangers passing on a train.  The classic classy one night stand reference.  Buffy, you really need to do more reading." 

 

"No homework.  But you're thinking about it now?  With the stranger that is.  This isn't a one night stand we're talking about.  I don't know much about it, but I'm guessing this is real intimate for a while at least."  Buffy watched Willow's puzzled face.  Whether it was from the question or the next shot she didn't know.

 

Forming a plan for the next shot as well as an answer, Willow continued.  "Well, they all kinda run together.  Watching strangers, sex with a stranger, learning from a stranger.  I've thought a lot about the one, it's not a far leap to the others.  And it will make it more about what I'm learning, instead of some 'this is our relationship' thing.  Letting strangers watch you.  That's intimate.  It's not much different than letting them touch you." 

 

Buffy groaned a little in protest of the truth in that as she took her turn.  "I know and now I'm thinking.  And there was the strange night with Hazel.  You know we're a bad influence on each other."

 

"Heh.  Me a bad influence.  About time."  Willow toasted the air with her beer.

 

Buffy laughed.  "Soon I'll really have to be careful around you, huh?" 

 

Willow moved next to Buffy, watching her line up her shot.  "You liked it?  The me having the control?"  Willow voice dropped to just above a whisper.

 

Buffy paused, made the shot, then answered quietly.  "Yes.  To a point I couldn't cross yet, but yes, I did."

 

Willow smiled and as Buffy lined up for the next shot, she just as quietly continued.  "So did I.  Buffy, look at the pool table.  Can you imagine having sex on the pool table, here, with everyone watching.  With me watching."

 

Buffy missed her shot and mock glared at Willow.  "That was so unfair."

 

"It was fair.  You're too good at pool."  Willow made her shot and lined up the next.

 

Buffy tried the same tactic and leaned in beside her.  "Can you picture it?  Would you hold my hands to the table?"  Buffy realized it was only making her more flushed and her pulse quickened.

 

Willow was expecting something like this and let the suggestion wash over her before making the next shot.  Standing up and looking Buffy in the eyes, "Oh yeah, I can see it, hear it and almost taste it.  But you know what else I can imagine?  Bringing you to that dark hall by the bathrooms and standing close in front of you while you lean against the wall quietly getting yourself off for me."

 

Willow moved around the table for the next shot, leaving Buffy stunned as images and reactions played through her head and body.  Willow finished the game, finally winning one and returned to her beer, smirking.

 

Buffy finished her beer and noticing the band had ended and the dance music began, decided to try and even the score.  "Come on, let’s dance."

 

Willow knew they were both turned on by the turn in the conversation and steeled herself for the physical show to come, but eagerly agreed.  There was plenty of room on the dance floor but still Buffy danced very close to Willow.  She let her body act on its own and soon eyes were on her as she moved around Willow in sexual suggestion to music.  Willow danced in place to the music, letting Buffy move around and against her.  She was feeling like the rabbit with the tiger.  As the first song blended to the next, Willow tried to bring control back to herself.  She started to lead Buffy with her hands, laying them on her hips to steer her, bring her close.  Buffy wrapped her arms around Willow's neck, smiling.  They danced close like this for a moment, Buffy mouthing the words, 'we're being watched', a fire showing in her eyes.  They backed away a little from each other, both needing to calm themselves.  And when the song ended they left the dance floor to sit in their regular corner. 

 

"Well, that was fun."  Willow stated, staring at the ceiling, trying to get her breathing under control.

 

"Fun was had."  Buffy was sitting close to Willow, watching her with a predatory grin.

 

Feeling the eyes on her, Willow returned her attention to Buffy with a questioning though daring look.  "Who won that hand?"  Willow was on the edge of ending the game with a kiss.

 

Buffy thought about the question for a moment, the reference to their game reminding her to bring this night back under control.  "I think it's like progressive poker.  So far it's a draw and the pots still there building."

 

Willow laughed.  "We'll have to add wild cards soon then."  The intensity level stepped down, though not the attraction.

 

"Like imagining you after lessons isn't wild enough."  Buffy mischievously whispered in Willow's ear.

 

"I can imagine you playfully making out with another in this dark corner right now."  Willow returned.

 

Buffy groaned a little at the thought.  "Should I find a guy?"  She had an impulse to pull the first cute one she saw into the corner and do just that.

 

"Buffy, you'll regret it later."  Willow reminded her friend.

 

"Not thinking, don't care."  Buffy confessed, closing her eyes and smiling at the images that came to her mind.

 

"Well stay here and just breath.  I'm gonna run to the bathroom.  You behave."  Willow got up and away for a break from it.  She knew she had the upper hand now, but she also knew that if she didn't give Buffy some space to calm down, regrets and hurt were in the near future.

 

Buffy watched Willow go and took the moment given to calm down a little.  She knew Willow was right.  But the time only gave her another idea as she remembered something from the earlier conversation.  An idea that would drive Willow crazy while relieving some of hers.

 

Willow splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror, searching for the shy geek she was before.  But briefly through her mind played the things she had seen and been through, the experiences she'd gained.  She smiled to herself and felt the power she now possessed rise and her confidence grow.  And she told herself this night with Buffy would have to soon end.  Exiting the room she was surprised to see Buffy standing opposite the door, leaning against the wall, half hidden in the shadows.

 

"Feeling better?"  Buffy greeted her.

 

"I thought I told you to stay."  Willow gave her what she hoped looked like disapproving Mistress.

 

Buffy reached out and pulled Willow close in front of her.  "Not thinking.  Don't care."  She reminded her, whispering it in her ear.  "Besides, I remembered an earlier suggestion.  One I know I won't regret."  And with that Buffy kept Willow close to her with one hand on her hip.  The other unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and slid inside.

 

Willow's eyes went wide and her heart almost stopped before starting again at twice the speed.  The thought of 'this is crazy' flew by her mind, quickly replaced only with her focus on Buffy and what she was doing.  Willow braced a hand on the wall and tried to shield Buffy from the eyes of others with her body in what she hoped looked like nothing more than intimate conversation.  Panic being overwhelmed by desire, Willow playfully teased in Buffy's ear.  "Remember to be quiet.  As it is I'm sure there's a few who will almost see."

 

Buffy closed her mouth and her eyes, trusting Willow to cover her and watch her.  Her fingers were moving steadily into her wet folds and back up over her clit, quickly bringing herself closer to the edge.  She glanced quickly around the hall and noticed a young man discreetly watching what she thought probably looked like two women engaged in... she never finished the thought as the fact that they were caught sent her over the edge suddenly, surprising her.  She bit her bottom lip in the effort to keep silent as her orgasm shook her body, her grip tightening on Willow's hip.  Finally released from the tension that built during the evening, Buffy redid her pants and let go of her friend.

 

"Feeling better?"  Willow echoed Buffy's previous words.

 

"I feel great."  Buffy smiled and nodded slightly to the side.  "We got caught you know."

 

"I thought so."  Willow didn't look.  "Anyone we know?"

 

"Nope, just a guy pretending not to watch who knows what he thought."

 

"Well then no problem.  See, strangers are good."  Willow teased.

 

"Strangers are great, but friends are better." 

 

"That was incredible."  Willow admitted.  "But I think we better go now."

 

"Yeah, I think you're right.  Willow?"

 

"Hmm."  Willow backed up and they started down the hall trying to look discreet.

 

"Would you stay at my house with me tonight?"  Buffy asked as they exited the Bronze, welcoming the cooler air.

 

"Um, Buffy, I don't know..."

 

"I mean just to sleep with me.  I mean just sleep.  It's just that was beyond intense and I don't want to really be alone right now, or in the morning I imagine."  Buffy tried to explain.

 

"I think we've done enough with the imagine for the night.  But I understand.  Okay, no problem, I can do this.  But if I wake up dead in the morning you'll know that it was overload."

 

Buffy laughed and linked her arm in Willow's as they headed towards home.  "I'll even give you a few moments alone to make it easier.  Though I'll admit I kinda liked watching a little myself that night."

 

"Buffy."  Willow groaned.  "Easier, remember?"

 

"Sorry."  Buffy teased, giving the opposite meaning to the word.

 

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way, each lost in their own thoughts.

 

"Buffy?"  Willow started as Buffy's house came into sight.

 

"Hmm?"     

 

“I can’t figure out who’s in control of this game.”  Willow confessed the sudden wondering.

 

“It does do the back and forth.  I guess we won’t know till the last hand is played as they say.  Still having fun?”  Buffy was happy, content and amazed.

 

“Oh yeah.”  Willow smiled, entering Buffy’s home.

 

The tension of the night dropped away during the walk home and left them exhausted.  Willow stripped down to the modest minimum and climbed into Buffy's bed, shaking her head as a naked Buffy climbed in beside her.  They lay close together, not in an embrace but touching slightly, just closer together than sleep overs of years before.

 

"Love you, Willow." 

 

"Love you, too."

 

 

The end


End file.
